Deseos de corazón
by jacky-LH
Summary: Aveces terminar una amistad para convertirse en relación, es duro, pero si es el deseo de tu corazón, talvez sea lo mejor.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling, esta historia es sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Deseos de Corazón

Esas son las emociones que causas en mí, tal vez no lo sepas, ni siquiera por tu mente pasará la idea de que tú me gustas, pero las cosas son así, yo viéndote y admirándote a lo lejos, tú con tus amigos, riéndote sin pensar en mí, no te culpo ni siquiera te lo reprocharía, somos amigos… esa palabra _amigos _eso es lo que ves en mí, un amigo, una persona que estará siempre a tu lado pero nunca de otra forma, a veces reniego del destino que me puso a tu lado como un _amigo_ , pero no me puedo quejar, ya que al menos te conozco y te hablo, tal vez las cosas son así, porque así deben ser, o porque soy muy cobarde para decírtelo, pero nunca puedo encontrar las palabras para expresarte mis sentimientos.

Poso mi mirada en ti, y ahí estas con tus amigos riendo, de alguna broma que alguno de ellos dijo, volteas repentinamente al sentirte observada, buscas alrededor a la persona que te mira tan intensamente, me ubicas, me sonríes y haces una seña para que me acerque. No creo que sea lo más adecuado, es secreto a voces que entre _ellos _y yo nunca habrá una relación amistosa. Te volteas, muy seguramente para seguir platicando, pero sorpresivamente te despides de ellos y caminas a mi dirección, sentí que mi corazón brincó, me elegiste a mí, antes que a ellos.

-Hola, hace rato que te busco ¿Dónde estabas?- Me preguntas con esa sonrisa que puede ablandar hasta a la persona más amargada.

-En la biblioteca, ¿tu amigos no estarán molestos de que te fueras?- No pude, dejar pasar esa duda que en mi mente y corazón ronda, y ¿si fue lástima lo que te motivó a hablarme?

- No, no creo y si lo estuvieran no me importaría, tú eres mi mejor amigo-lo último me lo dijiste posando firmemente tus orbes azules, que me vuelven loco, en mi ojos grises, pude notar en ellos ¿anhelo?, nah, debo estar soñando.

-¿Mejor amigo?, qué dirá Albus si se entera- haciendo alusión a tu primo y hasta donde yo creía mejor amigo.

-Bueno él es mi primo ¿no?- me dijiste burlona- creo que es necesario que me caiga bien.

No pude evitar reír, de la cara que pondría si se enterara de lo que acabas de decir. –Bueno, creo que eso es algo que no deberías dejar que te oyera decir, _mejor amiga_- pude notar que al decir la última frase tus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y tu sonrisa que antes parecía indestructible ahora flanqueaba.

-¿Te sucede algo?- te pregunto, me asusta séquiese la remota posibilidad de que te suceda algo

-Lo que sucede- lo dices de forma molesta y ahora con lágrimas en los ojos- es que eres un ciego, Scorpius Malfoy , te mando indirectas, y tú no das señales de ¡nada!- aprietas fuertemente tus puños, y me miras con lágrimas recorriendo tus mejillas- Dime acaso te divierte ¿que yo esté detrás de ti?

Lo que dices de pronto cobra sentido para mí, desde la forma en que Albus me insistió para que te viniera a buscar, todo para que te dijera que me gustas, pero como siempre yo siendo cobarde y tú sacando de la forma más dolorosa posible, la valentía para decirme tus sentimientos. En este momento no pensé más, ni siquiera en si lo que a continuación haría podría afectar de forma indefinida nuestra amistad, no me importó, solo te besé.

-¿Qué?- dijiste, confundida, una vez que nos separamos

-No pienses, ni un solo segundo en que yo juego contigo, Rose Weasley - te dije mientras te abrazaba y miraba esos ojos azules que me volvían loco- Te amo, solo que soy un absoluto cobarde, que solo pensaba egoístamente, pero escúchame bien, nunca, nunca dejaré que te vuelvas a sentir así- noté que tus ojos volvían a brillar con absoluta felicidad y que una bella sonrisa surcaba tu delicado rostro.

-Yo también te amo- me abrazaste con fuerzas mientras ocultabas tu rostro en mi pecho.

Nunca pensé sentirme tan feliz y completo, pero de si algo estoy seguro es que, nunca subestimes al destino, ya que siempre te sorprenderá de formas, en las que menos te imaginas.


End file.
